Large corporations, for example national insurance providers, recreate certain documents (e.g., contracts, policy information, invoice requests, etc.) repeatedly during the course of normal business. Generally, these documents are created using language that is specific to the current implementation. For example, states have varying laws regarding business practices within their jurisdiction, thus contract language can vary greatly based on the law of the state where the contract is formed.
Therefore, large corporations, especially those operating across multiple states or countries are subject to an overwhelming amount of governmental regulations. These regulations are typically extremely specific, difficult to comprehend, and vary in minute but significant ways from jurisdiction to jurisdiction. Thus, it can be difficult for an entity, even a large corporation, to manage the overwhelming amount of jurisdictional specific information as well as ensuring they are utilizing the current regulations.
In addition to the variability based on jurisdiction, the language used to create these documents is put through a rigorous vetting process that ensures they are accurate and complete in nature. This process may involve many iterations and revisions of the language and may involve different individuals (e.g., drafter, legal counsel, state regulator, etc.). Because of the vastness of the information, and the frequency with which the information may be updated from different sources keeping all of the information centralized is of vital importance.